Les Aventures spéciales de Eren, Armin et Mikasa
by xxfan2mangaxx
Summary: Plusieurs One-Shot (lié ou pas) ayant pour personnages principaux, Eren, Armin, et Mikasa. Rating M pour le langage très explicite. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les critiques positives et négatives (constructives si possible) seront accueillis avec grand plaisir.
1. Le plan à 3

_Cette histoire se situe de nos jours. Eren, Armin et Mikasa sont tout les trois ensemble, en couple, et s'amusent tout les soirs... à faire quoi ? Des plans à trois, bien sûr..._

_Un soir, Armin était parti pour une quelconque raison, pendant ce temps, Eren et Mikasa s'ennuyait, et donc en attendant le retour de Armin, il décidèrent de se chauffer un petit peu..._

Eren avait un début d'érection, on pouvait l'apercevoir depuis son pantalon, Mikasa décide de s'approcher discrètement avec sa main, mais Eren avait déjà vu et compris. Il s'empressa d'attraper la main douce et délicate de celle-ci, et rapprocha son visage d'elle. Mikasa surprise, se rapproche elle aussi de ses lèvres. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser doucement, mais la chaleur montait de plus en plus, et le rythme d'accélèrent, la langue est de mise maintenant, les deux prennent une pause pour regagner leur souffle après ce long échange.

"- On le fait maintenant ?" dit Eren, excité de voir à l'oeuvre Mikasa.

"- Tu veux vraiment le faire sans Armin ?" répond-t-elle aussitôt.

"- C'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait sans lui, et puis il pourra nous rejoindre après..."

Mikasa s'empressa alors d'embrasser Eren, et avec ses mains, commence à déboutonner le pantalon de Eren. Celui-ci sens qu'elle commence à devenir très excité, il l'a laissa faire, et son début d'érection deviens de plus en plus dur après ça. Mikasa se retira et enleva complètement le pantalon d'Eren, elle peut apercevoir ses magnifiques muscles au jambes mais aussi au milieu de son boxer. Quant à Eren, il observe sa bien-aimé qui la surprotège depuis qu'ils se connaissent, et commence lui aussi à se mettre à l'aise. Il retira son t-shirt, Mikasa devint rouge des joues en voyant le corps saillant d'Eren, ses abdos bien dessinés, qu'il a travaillé pendant de longues années en cachette...

Mikasa, elle aussi, commence à se déshabiller, elle commença par le haut, son débardeur. Eren est hypnotisé par le corps somptueux de sa partenaire, il regardait avec plaisir ses abdos et ses seins mais aussi son visage timide, qui ne lui donnait qu'une seul envie, de la prendre sur le lit toute la nuit. Eren restait bouche-bée pendant que Mikasa allait passer à son short, elle sait qu'Eren adore son cul, plus particulièrement la rondeur de ses fesses, il l'est trouves parfaites, c'est pour cela qu'elle a enlever le bas en dernier, garder le meilleur pour la fin. Toutefois, Mikasa gardait encore ses sous-vêtements, mais Eren n'en pouvait plus, Mikasa l'avait assez fait attendre et se rapprocha de son boxer.

Elle appréciait beaucoup la queue d'Eren, et décida d'en profiter un maximum, en n'enlevant pas encore son boxer pour faire sortir son chibre. Elle commença par lécher la bosse de son boxer et à le renifler pour sentir son odeur particulière et l'empoigna ensuite avec une main et le branla. Mikasa finit par enlever le boxer d'Eren, son membre était déjà très dur et relever, elle fut même surprise de la vitesse à laquelle elle se leva de son boxer. N'hésitant qu'une seule seconde, Mikasa prend sa queue à pleine main et se dirigea vers ses magnifiques boules, qu'elle goba et jouait avec dans sa bouche. On pouvait entendre la respiration d'Eren, qui était bruyante mais lente, pour signifier qu'il aimait ce que Mikasa lui faisait. "Tu débrouilles si bien..." dis Eren, Mikasa aimait qu'on la complimente, surtout venant de la part d'Eren, et y mettait une vrai volonté plutôt que de faire plaisir.

Eren attrapa les cheveux de Mikasa de façon violente et décidé, et lui met sa queue juste devant sa bouche, pour lui dire de s'en occuper, Mikasa ouvra sa bouche en entier et s'occupait d'abord de son gland tout en le branlant. Puis elle accéléra le rythme en avalant entièrement son membre gorgé de sang, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir tellement Mikasa était bonne en fellation. Elle adorait entendre Eren gémir de cette façon, elle décida de le prendre par surprise et prit sa queue entièrement dans sa bouche, elle avait disparu dans sa bouche ! "Aaaaaah putain c'est si bon !" Eren prit Mikasa par la tête et la força à avaler entièrement pendant plusieurs seconde, puis il l'a relâcha. Mikasa repris son souffle, et plusieurs filets de baves étaient accrochés au membre d'Eren.

"Woaw ! T'es si sexy quand tu fais ça." affirma Eren à sa partenaire sexuelle.

"Merci..." rétorqua Mikasa timidement.

"T'es tellement bonne ce soir que j'ai bien envie de t'en mettre partout sur ton visage..."

Mikasa ne comprit pas sur l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'Eren lui prenne la tête à deux mains par les cheveux et la force à le sucer entièrement. Eren allait bientôt exploser de joie dans la bouche de Mikasa mais elle se laissait faire, elle voulait vraiment qu'Eren se fasse plaisir. "J'adore baiser ta gorge comme ça, c'est si bon putain ..." Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Armin entra dans le salon, ne voyait personne mais entendit les bruits que faisait Mikasa en suçant la bite d'Eren. Armin comprit et entra dans la chambre ou ses 2 amis étaient en train de bien s'amuser, voyant Eren nu et Mikasa encore en sous-vêtement faisant son affaire. Eren était trop occupé avec Mikasa et n'avais donc pas encore vu ni entendu Armin entrer, et éjacula sur le visage de la jeune femme, quatre jets longs et épais se répandent sur le visage essoufflé de Mikasa. Armin intervient enfin et se fait remarquer auprès de ses partenaires...

"Ça va ? Je vous dérange pas trop ? Vous auriez pu m'attendre ou au moins me prévenir..." dit Armin, de manière assez énervé et frustrer.

"Oh ! Armin... Eh bien comme tu le vois, on était trop excité... On a pas pu attendre..." rétorqua Eren de façon gêné.

"Mais tu sais Armin... la soirée n'est pas encore terminer... Avec Eren, on n'était qu'aux préliminaires..." ajouta Mikasa timidement, en léchant le liquide blanc et épais d'Eren de son visage.

"Bon très bien... mais occupez-vous bien de moi dans ce cas..." répondit Armin.

Armin se déshabilla aussitôt et rejoins ses amis. Armin ne bandait pas encore, mais ça n'allait pas tarder, quand Mikasa retira ses deux bout de tissus en guise de vêtement, les deux autres étaient ébahis devant le corps nu et musclés de Mikasa. Elle décida de s'attaquer au blondinet qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être là au tout début. Pendant ce temps, Eren voulait prendre Mikasa par derrière et se dirigea tout de suite vers son cul, bien cambré, s'occupant du cas de son amis...

Armin n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps avant d'avoir une érection, rien qu'en voyant le corps de Mikasa, il était déjà tout émoustillé, alors la voir en train de s'occuper de son membre était le paradis pour lui, Eren lui faisait pas mal d'effet aussi, son corps si bien bâtis, il s'imaginait aussi en train de se faire pendre par derrière par son meilleur amis. Il savait déjà qu'il allait passer une des meilleurs soirées de sa vie... Mikasa n'y allait pas de main morte, elle s'en prenait à cœur joie d'avaler la grosse queue d'Armin, si grosse, elle était un peu plus petite que celle d'Eren mais un plus large, celle que préfère Mikasa, Eren suppose d'ailleurs qu'elle préfère Armin à lui-même, il ne se relâche donc pas à bien s'occuper d'elle dans les secondes à venir. Eren enfonça son gland à l'intérieur de l'orifice humide de Mikasa...

"T'es déjà si humide Mikasa... C'est la queue d'Armin qui te fait cet effet là ? Ou bien le fait que je vais te prendre violemment par derrière ?"

Mikasa se retira de l'emprise d'Armin et répondit timidement à Eren en hésitant un peu... "Je ne sais pas, un peu des deux en faite..."

Armin sourit dans la direction d'Eren pour le narguer, celui-ci enfonça son sexe bien dur à l'intérieur de Mikasa. "Putain ! C'est si bon..." gémit-elle.

Eren donnait plusieurs coup de rein d'affilé à Mikasa en guise de punition pour avoir hésité, tandis qu'Armin se relevait pour se mettre son membre devant la bouche de Mikasa pour qu'elle ne puisse plus parler... "Qui t'as dis d'arrêter ?" s'exclama Armin, ouvrant le bouche pour répondre, Mikasa se prit la queue d'Armin par surprise, jusque dans sa gorge. Mikasa était sous l'emprise de ses deux amis mais elle aimait ça, Eren et Armin allait bientôt se lâcher sur elle, ils décidèrent de la retourner et la mettre sur le dos, pour qu'elle puisse apprécier le spectacle qui allait s'opérer sur sa tête et son ventre. Armin avait perdu le contrôle en premier, la langue et la gorge de Mikasa était bien trop excitant pour lui et commença à jouir sur elle.

"Aaaargh..." grogna Armin en se branlant sur Mikasa pour lâcher son sperme. Les jets de sperme atteignit ses abdos et touchèrent en même temps ses magnifiques seins, Eren regardait alors Armin exploser, tandis qu'il continuait ses coups de hanches. Eren se retira de la chatte de Mikasa et éjacula aussi sur son ventre, plusieurs jets de liquide épais atterrissent sur son ventre et même un sur sa tête. Eren et Mikasa étaient essoufflés, tandis qu'Armin n'en avait pas eu assez, il décida de s'approcher d'Eren et de la balancer dans le fond du lit.

"Tu fais quoi Armin exactement ?" dit Eren étonné.

"C'est pas assez évident ? Je veux que tu me prennes" répondit Armin.

"On peut faire ça demain... je suis fatigué et j'ai déjà jouis deux fois sur Mikasa..."

"Laisse moi faire... Je vais bien m'occuper de toi..." dit Armin en s'approchant de la queue d'Eren pour la prendre dans sa bouche.

Mikasa était fatigué après tout ses efforts et décida d'uniquement les regarder et de se masturber dans son coin. Eren était épuisé et avait déjà jouis, il était donc plus difficile de recommencer l'action, mais Armin en avait trop envie, et la fellation de Mikasa ne suffisait pas à le satisfaire. Il pris donc, la queue d'Eren en bouche, l'entourant avec ses lèvres et sa langue, et la pris entièrement jusque dans sa gorge, Eren était surpris et pousse un petit gémissement, il n'avait qu'une envie à l'heure actuelle après ce que vient de faire Armin, c'était de le prendre par le cul et de le faire jouir en même temps, Il se releva et pris le contrôle sur Armin en l'allongeant sur le dos. "Tu vas bien t'amuser tu vas voir..." Eren enfonça alors sa gland humide dans le cul chaud d'Armin d'un coup sec et rapide.

"Aaaaah ! Oh oui putain Eren, sentir ta queue au fond de moi me fait tant plaisir..." Les coups de rein d'Eren se répètent plusieurs fois, le bruit des claquements de fesses d'Armin sur les hanches d'Eren les excitaient tout les trois, Mikasa continuait de se toucher pendant que les deux amis se pénètre. En même temps, Eren empoigna le sexe dur du blond, et commence les aller-retour, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite... "Anh anh anh" Armin appréciait le moment présent, pendant qu'Eren était en train de fatiguer, Armin remarqua qu'Eren perdait du rythme dans ses va et vient, aussi bien au niveau de son cul, qu'au niveau de son sexe. Il renversa alors son amis brun, et se mit à califourchon sur son entre-jambes.

"Laisse moi en finir" dit Armin. Il s'enfonça entièrement le sexe dur d'Eren à l'intérieur de son corps, et entreprit les va et vient de son gré. Après quelque minutes de pénétration, Il s'assis sur le bas-ventre d'Eren pour reposer ses jambes et admirer son magnifique corps, transpirant et contracté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bander en voyant cela et empoigna son membre avec une main. "T'es si bon quand tu es en sueur Eren..." Armin entreprit une branlette sur les abdos mouillé d'Eren. Ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps, Armin adore quand il a le contrôle sur son partenaire, il peut ainsi contrôler ses désirs et ceux d'Eren. "Armin vas-y... jouis sur moi..." Juste à entendre ces mots, Armin éjacula sur le corps fatigué d'Eren.

Mais ce n'était pas fini, Eren n'avait pas encore cracher à l'intérieur du corps d'Armin, lui aussi plein de sueur. Mikasa se dirigea vers le corps d'Eren, plus particulièrement, son ventre, pour avaler le liquide lâché par Armin précédemment. Armin, lui, voulait faire jouir Eren à l'intérieur de lui, il recommença à sauter sur le bas-ventre d'Eren, éclaboussant Mikasa avec la sueur accumulé. "Aaaah... ah... Armin... si tu continues... je vais pas tarder... !" Armin a enfin eu ce qu'il voulait, Eren n'allait pas tarder à cracher, Mikasa posa ses jolies fesses sur le corps huilé de sueur d'Eren, et commença à les secouer pour l'exciter encore plus. "Aaah... non... Mikasa si tu t'y... mets toi aussi... je vais vraim... ent pas faire long-feu !" Armin aussi était gâté par Mikasa, il avait le droit d'avoir ses seins pour lui seul, pendant qu'il sautait sur Eren, il pouvait palper les seins de Mikasa et même lui claquer les fesses pendant qu'elle les bougeaient sur Eren, celui-ci faisait de même. "Armin ! C'est bon je tiens plus !" Armin accéléra ses va et vient et se contracta pour serrer son anus. "Eren ! Remplis moi !" Il éjacula à l'intérieur de son meilleur amis pour son plus grand plaisir.


	2. Tu as un cul sexy

Traduction du chapitre de Hi-its-mick3y "You Have A Cute Butt" :

"Oh aller, ce n'est pas si méchant que ça"

"Eren, je jure que si tu laisse cette chose s'approcher de mon cul, je te pète les couilles si fort qu'elles vont te remonter à l'intérieur"

Eren recula un peu, Armin voulait le faire. Le blond était vraiment violent avec Eren. Ces grand, beaux yeux était rempli d'une fausse innocence et seulement Eren était capable de voir à quel point ils étaient, et tout ça à cause de lui.

Eren regardait le gode en chrome, puis le cul de son ami, "Pourtant ... tu as un cul sexy, Armin. Ce sera excitant."

Armin regarde Eren avec un regard noir, en s'asseyant en tailleur pour protéger son cul, "Aucune chance que j'aille travailler avec ça dans mon cul."

Eren s'approche lentement de Armin avec une main qui protège son entrejambe. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi prudent. Il se pencha un peu et l'embrasse le nez.

"Allez s'il te plait. Dès que tu rentres à la maison, _on aura pas à attendre, j'aurais juste à entrer dans ton cul, et te prendre contre la porte_" Dit-il en chuchotant.

Armin hausse les sourcils "C'est sensé m'exciter ? Et si je préfère les préliminaires ?"

Eren grogna et se remis droit, "J'ai dépensé pas mal d'argent sur ça. Fait moi plaisir."

"Et qu'est-ce que j'en tire de tout ça ?"

Le brun réfléchit un moment, "Je ne demanderais plus de pipe pendant un mois."

"C'est tentant."

"Alors tu le fais ?"

Armin soupira, "Donne moi le lubrifiant"

Marcher avec ça dans son cul n'était pas très confortable, Armin avait prévu de le retirer dès qu'il arriverait à son travail. Malheureusement, il a été contraint de travailler directement au moment de boire sa dose de café. Les milieux de semaine sont toujours les plus chargés. Avec tout le monde qui venait travailler à toutes heures de la journée, il n'a pas réussi à trouver le temps de prendre une pause pour l'enlever. Pendant un petit moment, il avait même oublier qu'il avait un gode en lui, en se concentrant sur son travail, il arrivait facilement à oublier.

Au moment ou Armin s'assit, le long objet en métal frappa sa prostate.

Armin avait failli jouir sur place, il avait lâché par mégarde un cri aigu et plissait les yeux. "Oh. Oh... Merde, c'est ça qu'il voulait dire par "drôle" ? C'était pas du tout drôle. Absolument pas. Il se décala en espérant relâcher le pression mais se tape la tête contre la table pour ne pas crier. Il devait l'enelver, absoluement, ensuite tuer Eren quand il arrivera à la maison. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle pour lui.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" dit Historia en se penchant vers lui avec un air inquiet. Elle posa une main sur son dos et le caressa.

"Je vais bien" Armin se débrouilla pour ne s'étouffer.

"Eren l'a peut-être trop baiser hier soir" Dit Ymir en hurlant à travers le magasin. Armin devint rouge ainsi qu'Historia.

"Ymir ! Tu peux pas dire des choses comme ça ici ! On a des clients !"

"Tu sais que c'est vrai. Armin, retourne au boulot."

Quand Armin est rentré à la maison, il était excité et énervé, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne combinaison. Il enleva ses chaussures rapidement et et jeta son tablier à côté. enleva son pantalon en tortillant son bassin avec la ferme intention de retirer le plug anal et le laisser dans une chaussures d'Eren en guise de revanche.

Le bout du gode n'était encore pas très loin de sa prostate, la pression était insupportable après l'avoir eu toute une journée, Armin prend donc une grande inspiration, et se raidit, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

"_Okay je dois le faire lentement_"

"Armin ! Viens ici, je crois j'ai brûler mes toast."

"_C'est pas possible !_"

"J'arrive !" grogna-t-il, il laissa le plug anal à l'intérieur et parti aider Eren.

Quand il marchait pour aller vers la cuisine, Eren était debout, avec deux toast brûler dans ses mains et une sale tête. Armin croisa les bras et regardait Eren avec un air furieux.

Eren regardait son corps, de ses joues rouges à son boxeur à moitié mouillé. "Attend, il est ou ton pantalon ?"

"Je te déteste, t'es qu'un enfoiré."

Eren souris, "Je pense que tu as bien aimé ?" Il posa les deux toast et lui fais signe de se rapprocher de lui. Armin s'avança vers lui sans faire de bruit jusqu'aux moment ou les mains d'Eren se glissèrent en dessous de son boxeurs pour attraper les fesses d'Armin. "Tu l'as garder toutes la journée ?"

"J'ai pas eu le temps de l'enlever !" Dit Armin.

Le sourire d'Eren se transforma en sourire narquois "Ça me rend fou de savoir que tu as gardé ce plug dans ton cul" Eren touche avec ses doigts, la base du plug, et l'enfonce un peu plus pour couper la respiration d'Armin et le surprendre. "J'ai pensé à la tête que tu faisais quand tu devais bosser avec ce plug à l'intérieur, ça m'a excité toute la journée."

Armin pris le haut de son t-shirt et lui chuchota contre ses lèvres "Alors fais quelque chose à ce sujet."

Eren le fit tourner autour de lui, le souleva par les cuisses, et le mit sur le plan de travail. Armin râlait, sentant le plug de plus en plus profond en lui et se presse en lui directement vers sa prostate. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, Eren allait lui faire plaisir et lécha le boxeur d'Armin, il jeta sa tête en arrière par plaisir et se cogna la tête contre une armoire, ce qui le sonna un peu.

"Merde, aïe."

Eren le regarde et hausse un sourcil, "C'était sexy."

"La ferme ..."

Eren ne réplique pas, il préfère enlever le boxeur d'un coup pour laisser sa queue se dresser devant lui. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de prendre sa queue en bouche jusqu'au bout, l'avaler jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une envie de vomir. Armin gémit, se recroquevillait sur lui et se mordit pour ne laisser échapper aucun son de sa bouche. Eren n'était pas très bon pour sucer, mais il le fit avec enthousiasme. Armin était très assez sensible et Eren brûlait d'impatience de le baiser.

Eren s'arrêta et lâche un "pop" avec sa bouche et souris vers Armin.

"J'y pensais" dit Armin essoufflé, essayant de retrouver sa respiration, "Tu voulais me baiser dès que je suis entrer par la porte."

"Tu as dis que tu aimais les préliminaires, c'en était. Maintenant bouge ton cul de ma table et tourne toi."

Armin lui donna une petite gifle, "C'est ma table, idiot." avant de sauter. Il faillit basculer de la table alors que le plug se déplaçait en lui. "Putain Eren, retire ça de mon cul."

Eren lui claque doucement les fesses, "Tourne toi appuie sur le table, je m'en occupe."

Armin lança un petit regard noir vers lui et s'appuya, s'accrocha au bord de la table. Eren ne le retira pas immédiatement, il le retira un peu puis le renfonça aussitôt. Armin râlait encore, mais suppliait de l'enlever parce qu'il devenait vraiment excité, il avait besoin qu'Eren arrête. Il enleva finalement le plug de son cul et va pour le mettre sur la plan de travail.

"Non pas ici." dit Armin d'un ton sec, "C'était dans mon cul toute la journée, aucune chance que tu le mettes là où je cuisine."

"Très bien, et où est-ce que je dois le mettre ?"

"Pas sur le plan de travail."

Eren en avait marre, et le met quand même sur le plan. Armin ouvre la bouche pour se plaindre mais lâche un cri à la place. Eren lui avait mis ses doigts dans son cul, et s'amusait avec son petit trou.

"Mon dieu, t'es encore mouillé."

Armin gémit, "Oh ferme la je t'en prie."

"T'es prêt ?"

Armin hocha un peu la tête, Eren enleva son pantalon. Le blond se retourna, sauta sur le plan de travail encore, place ses mains sur la poitrine d'Eren, se mord la lèvre en le voyant enlever sa ceinture. Son pantalon est tomber et attrape aussitôt les jambes d'Armin pour le rapprocher de lui et glissa à l'intérieur de son anus avec un doux bruit. Armin fut pris par surprise et se jeta en arrière. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au plan de travail quand Eren a commencer à bouger, ne faisant pas trop de bruit pour éviter tout problèmes avec les voisins. Eren n'a pas pris la peine d'attendre puisqu'Armin s'était préparer à ça. Eren pouvait le pénétrer rapidement et violemment avec un rythme ferme. Tout ce qu'Armin pouvait faire, c'était d'apprécier le moment et de ne pas trop crier de joie. Ca ne lui a pas pris longtemps avant de jouir, répandant sa semence sur lui même et sur Eren. Les hanches d'Eren ont commencé à ralentir d'un coup et à donner des coups faibles et éjacula à l'intérieur de son cul.

Armin passait ses mains sur ses cheveux et dit "C'était ... pas si mal que ça."

"C'était plutôt marrant." Dit Eren.

"Ta gueule."


End file.
